Lost in the Fire
by MindlessJester
Summary: Three hundred and twenty-years have passed,  Since the coven sank in the dark…  A forgotten memory.  Praying for belonging.  Searching for the One…  Burning flames becoming,  Dying Embers.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello there all you beautiful people, you. Yes, you. I'm here to make sure you'll understand this story before you get all confused and flame the crap out of me. This story takes place prior to the original series and deals with Robin's final year at the monastery, she is beginning to learn how to battle against witch craft, how to tame her own and discovering other types of magic and arts. So yeah, there's no mention of Amon, or Michael or any of those characters we know and love, but Father Juliano's in it, or mentioned…I'm not sure yet but here you go, my second story I hope to finish, all inspired by the movie, The Last Exorcism… _ Yup, I'm a sick puppy, Enjoy!-_

_**Lost in the Fire...**_

Three hundred and twenty-years have passed,  
Since the coven sank in the dark…  
A forgotten memory.  
Praying for belonging.  
Searching for the One…  
Burning flames becoming,  
Dying Embers.

Chapter 1 - Another Day…

"What are you here to learn?" the elders voice spoke aloud, awaiting for one of the students to raise their hands in an attempt to answer the question, correctly. He looked back and forth between the class, seeing as though no one was willing to volunteer he decided to chose one. "Miss Sena" he waved his arm out to her, she looked up. Her jade green eyes lit up brightly back at him. "Yes?" she spoke softly.

"Would you care to answer the question?".

Seeing as no one else in the class would speak up out of the fear of becoming embarrassed or getting the answer wrong she had no choice, and besides, she probably knew the answer anyway. "We aren't here to learn one thing sir" she started. Upon saying that she noticed the smile come across his face, letting her know that she was on the right track.

"Then would you tell us what we are here to learn?".

"We're here to learn about the crafts of witches and their history, the protection of their identity and the art that one uses to exterminate one" she answered it the best she could, the whole class remained silent, holding their breath, awaiting for their head master's reaction. An the moment his hands came together applauding her, a wave of embarrassment ran though the young girl. "That is correct, Miss Sena" he continued applauding her, an soon other joined in, some as a joke and other in appreciation of her knowledge. "Now was that so hard?" he looked over to the class, his appreciation for her ending. She took back her seat, hiding her soft pink face from her acquaintance, Rebecca Welch. A foreign student from America, trying to fit in with the school's culture and system. An just recently moved into the same room as Robin.

"An you said you wouldn't get anything right on the first try" she whispered discreetly to Robin. Her face slowly turning back to her normal flesh tone as she only smiled back at her. "What a clever little girl" Rebecca winked to her jokingly.

"Now it's time for a review, turn to chapter 1 of your text books, and Miss Sena would you please begin for the class" the headmaster spoke again, putting a pair of reading glasses on.

"Yes" she uttered back softly, and placed her hand over the text book that read 'Guide of Hunters'. Finding the chapter quickly she began, "Three Hundred and twenty years have passed…"

* * *

The sound of the bell tolls rang though both buildings of the school. Shaking the windows, vibrating the floors and causing surprise in some students but not young Robin Sena. She grew fond of hearing the noise daily, it was one of the few things that let her know she was awake and alert at all times. The sound rang out again, her eyes shutting upon feeling it pass through her ears. Quickly breathing in, lifting her head up high and slowly exhaling while opening her eyes to see Rebecca looking back with the same face every other time she did this. A look of confusion, but she merely took it as it was, Robin's daily regimen of her sense of reality. Robin's reality to her seemed, acute. An if one thing wasn't the same all of her day would have no reasoning.

Robin though only did this just to be certain with one thing, keeping her mind clear. Most of the things she did were just for this reason. Cleaning, watching over the ill and school work came all into this, not one progressively becoming harder for her, since her time being in this environment, her home. "You just going to stand there all day?" Rebecca waved back at Robin.

As the two walked along side by side, little of a conversation was exchanged. Robin didn't know how to start one, never really did. An Rebecca was afraid of upsetting her, with already having been with four roommates prior to Robin, it was best kept for them to be quite with one another, but whenever the opportunity arose she always had something to say. No matter how unusual it was to say aloud. "What did you dream of last night?" She suddenly spoke. The comment stopped Robin in her tracks. "Way to go Becca" she thought, sighing.

"Why do you ask?" Robin wondered, recovering from the comment and beginning to walk again.  
"You were talking in your sleep" Rebecca answered back.  
"You were listening to me sleeping?" Robin asked abruptly, stopping movement once again.  
Rebecca hit herself on the forehead, "Once again Becca, genius".  
"It's not like that, it's just that I had to wake up for some water, and when I did I over heard you talking…" she stammered, trying to clarify the situation.  
"Oh, what did you hear?" Robin asked beginning to walk once again.  
"Not much, but what I did manage to make out was that you were asking a lot of questions" Rebecca said back as she began to walk up railing, balancing herself as she continued to walk along side Robin.

"I have been having weird dreams lately" Robin admitted, shyly.  
"About?" Rebecca asked, her arms wobbling at the sides. Robin glanced over at her, wondering how she kept her balance so well.

"How are you able to do that without looking at your feet?" she asked.  
"Practice makes perfect, and I try not to think about it" Rebecca said, jumping off the railing back onto the side walk of the school. "So what did you dream about?" she went back at the question again. Robin looked to the railing and then back in front of her.  
"Well I can't remember much really" she said trying to think back to the hazy vision. "There was just me and one other person and no matter how hard I tried they never seemed to talk back, have the urge to or bother with me to even answer" Robin said, sounding hurt. The feeling of being ignored was painful to her, and the thought of ignoring another person was just as painful, if not even more.

"Do you think they just didn't hear you?" Rebecca said, trying to find a solution.  
"I was standing right beside them".  
"Maybe they didn't understand English".  
"But it's my dream" Robin put in the simplest term, almost causing a silence between the both of them.

"Oh yeah" Rebecca muttered, the conversation finally dying out. The awkwardness between the two of them seemed almost natural now. There didn't seem to be a need to talk anymore either since the two of them had to go off to other classes shortly. Rebecca lifted her head up, looking back to Robin. She glanced back at her, Rebecca smiled "I'll see you later Robin". An then she made turn towards her final lesson of the day.

"Bye" was all Robin uttered back, attempting to wave goodbye, but held herself back from the action. She stood in silence for a brief moment and turned back to begin her walk to her next class. "What a strange girl".

* * *

The sky over head became a desolate grey. The clouds engulfing the sun, hiding it away from everyone's view. Robin didn't see as to why, but the conversation with Rebecca seemed to hit a nerve. An the thought of the dream kept coming back to her, as she began to paint it more clearly into her mind. She remembered, there was rain. A black sky, and a peeking crescent moon, shedding their light. The person in front of her was the hardest one to imagine. There was the account for how the face looked, how tall the person was, their gender, whether or not if they knew who she was. All this was being put onto a black white piece of paper in front of her. Then she paused, closing her eyes, concentrating as much as she could about the person.

Then the feeling of something leaving her hands made her snap back into reality. "This is a very nice sketch Miss Sena" the head mistress spoke.  
"Oh, thank you" Robin said, looking up to her.  
"What is it suppose to be, I see shading so it's night time, white beams of light so moonlight. An what appears to be an outline of a person, is this something you created?"  
Robin fidgeted with her fingers, unable to answer the question. "Ummm".

"Well, I guess so" she stammered to her best.  
"Your doing a good job, please I'd like to see it done before the end of class"  
"Yes, Ma'am" she said looking down at her desk. The paper landing softly in front of her.  
It was all a dream, she continuously said to herself. Then she looked back to the paper, "Why is art class the longest class of the day"…

The sky was now black, night time had fallen over. The students were beginning to return to their dorms. Robin had one last stop to make prior to returning to her quarters though. She had done this everyday since she could remember, and wasn't bound on letting what appeared to be rain falling down on her stop it, it never has before. She needed to make a prayer at the schools chapel, where she spent most of her free time, praying, and singing to herself. Away from others and in her oasis, far from the noises and into her own thoughts, and questions. One question, she was going to ask about today. As she got to the steps, there was no one near, not at all surprising to her, since the chapel was the furthest point from the school.

Closer towards the outer reaches of the back roads leading to a town further away. Many other students would come during the day, and occasionally she would join them but it was the alone time she liked. When she entered the church Robin heard what seemed to someone shivering. She immediately picked up her head, scanning the small room. Seeing no one nor feeling the presence of anyone near. She sighed, then began to walk inside, her mind was in a jumble of a mess. Thoughts of the conversation of her dream and the picture she dream we're all beginning to cause a head ache. When she reached the upper deck of the chapel, she set herself down on a knee. Moving her left hand she moved it from left to right, then up ad down. Closing her eyes in that motion, the only sounds she could hear now were her breathing, heat beat, and the rain beginning to pick up outside.

"_Dear heavenly father who art in heaven_" she whispered, holding her hands, though cold, together. "_I come today asking you a question_"…

* * *

Happy Halloween all you kiddes, I hope you had fun. An yes just barely made it with this one, and I just realized something as I did this...I have to work on finishing two stories now...JUST BRING IT!

An hope you enjoyed this, please review :D (I do like them ever so much) Hope you enjoyed this Rebbie ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - An Answer

It started just like ever other occasion she remembered. The sun was setting in the far away distance, as she stood alone the empty roads of the country side. An in her plain view she could see the figure of someone. Walking away from the scene, in their hand she noticed a black case. Part of her wanted to call out and another part of her told her to follow him. An then the sounds of thunder and a bright flash of lighting lit the sky. Then the rain came down, with no umbrella and nothing more than the person in front of her she ran after them.

The only seemingly signs of hope now to her were in that stranger in the distance. "Wait!" her voice cried out, an just like every other occasion the person remained walking. "Excuse me" she continued calling out, but still no answer. Soon she was side by side with the person, able to see their pale and expressionless face. An those eyes staring blankly into the distant, as if knowing nothing more were to come. She continued speaking with him, the rain still falling over head. "Who are you?" she asked, the person kept moving forward. Ignoring her.

Robin stood still from moments on end, thinking to herself as to why this person was ignoring her. Treating her as she wasn't there. Seemingly as if she were just in the back ground of her own dream. An then just as she reached out a hand to her, another flash of thunder happened and her eyes would open…

* * *

"Robin" the voice spoke to her, "Robin, hey" she could feel them shake her to a wake state. Her eyes opened and to the side of her stood her room mate, Rebecca. "Are you alright, you were having that dream again weren't you?" she asked her, Robin lay in her bed and knew it was still night. Due to the signs of light only coming from a candle in the far away corner.

"I'm fine now" she uttered tiredly, as the girl before her sighed in relief.

"This time you were really acting up, I fell asleep at my desk and you just, how do I put this" Robin watched her supposed friend thought deeply on the choice of words she was looking for. "Reacted".

"Reacted?" Robin repeated the word laying in her bed, rubbing her eyes. Rebecca nodded, "Whatever goes on in that dream of yours, you act differently I guess that means your normal…or wait, what?" there she went on again, Robin thought. Losing herself in her own words, but maybe that was just normal. But atleast it showed that she cared about her, right? Robin closed her eyes still tired, but aware of what would happen once she would fall into slumber yet again.

"Do you want to do something?" Rebecca asked her, the question striking her as odd.

"What's there to do during the dead of night?" Robin asked aloud, sounding mildly irritated.

Then Rebecca hit her with pillow, taking her by surprise. "I don't know, I was hoping you would know what to do" she said, half amused with the situation. Robin sighed again, but smirked, what a strange girl…

* * *

"Good morning class" the headmaster greeted them as he walked inside the room. "I have an announcement to make" he started, an as the comment made it's way into the heads of the students whispers began taking place. Announcements were rare, students were always informed of events the day prior. An whenever the situation occurred one would ask the other, are they being sent out to become a hunter, onto the field. Robin could hear a group of boys behind her.

"_Do you think you're going to be sent out?_" one asked.

"_I'm not sure, I have been doing well_" they said back hesitantly.

"_Doing well? You're the top of class, well from the boys side anyways_" she rolled her eyes, sadly knowing who the top of the class was.

"Cease the noise" the headmaster cast his hand outward, silence over taking the students. As Rebecca perched her head up to see Robin listened into what the teacher had to say. He pulled up a letter from his vest, and began. "We have a new student joining us today". The room erupted with whispering, the only other student to join late in the year was Rebecca Welch. An she was only accepted in due to her knowledge of crafts and ability. As the class went onto speak, the door opened an inside walked in a boy.

Robin eyes widened as the boys face lifted up. With the same empty and pale, emotionless face of the person in her dream. Rebecca noticed the change and looked back to the boy, "_What's wrong?_" she asked her.

"This is young Damien Wright, he comes to us from Germany, he was in the top percentile of his class and is also blessed with a craft, as well as being from one of the remaining families linked to the ability to commit a Blood Vacancy..." the room hushed, Robin only gaped at the sight of the boys eyes, black. It was a sign that he was truly from the certain bloodline.

Rebecca appeared puzzled, but the ability sounding familiar to her. "_Robin_" she whispered. One of her green eyes glanced back to her, "_Does that mean he can suck the blood of people, to gain entry to their mind and powers? Or is that something else?_" Robin looked away, and for a moment, their eyes met. His onyx black eyes only seemed to look through her though. But for that full moment she sensed it, he was watching her.

"Now then Mr. Wright if you have any words for your class please say them and we can begin today's lesson" there he let Damien hold the center of the class. The boy's empty eyes scanned the people around him, as if he were looking for something. An with two blinks from his eyes, he opened his mouth. "_Guten Morgen_"…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - 'We are on the same page'

Robin's mind raced, her heart raced as the boy who sat next to her continued copying her notes. It was decided she would guide him through the school, due to her past years of knowledge living within it's walls. Rebecca's attempts to get him to speak were futile, he seemed to be too concentrated in his work. But on the rare chance he would glance back to her with his black eyes. Saying nothing but only watching her as she would continue to question him.

"Do you speak English?" she kept asking.  
He would never give a full response each time he was asked, every time it seemed hesitant. Robin tried to kept her focus on the front of the class, but every time that she felt relaxed the boy would hand her another page. Always surprising her with every movement he made, especially if it was towards her.

"Sind Sie nervös?" a small foreign voice asked her, Robin pulled herself away from the source. It was Damien, she watched him as eyes examined her face "Du siehst nervös" his foreign language confused her, what was he saying. She was too nervous to speak, but had to say something.  
"My name is Robin Sena" she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. Why was this happening now, what was this boy doing to her. From what it appeared nothing, so it was safe to assume nothing. "Task master could I be excused?" she asked raising her hand. The boy continued examining her, before handing her another page of her notes.

"I don't see no harm in letting you leave before class is dismissed for lunch Miss Sean but please take Mr. Wright with you he appears to be done his notes" he answered pointing the way to the door. Not what she wanted, she just wanted to be alone if only for a brief second to give her time to relax. As she started out of the room the boy followed closely behind her.  
"I don't like where this is going" Rebecca said sounding worried for her friend.

Robin brushed away a stray hair as she took a moment to breath. Settling down on a bench, the boy seating himself next to her. Her hands shaking wearily as he stared ahead looking out to the vibrant green surroundings of the school yard. Never did it cross her mind that this would happen, all she asked for was an answer, not for the boy in her dream to come to her finally.

"Ich gehe nicht, Sie zu verletzen" he spoke in a soft monotone, not bothering to look towards her. "Ihre lohnt sich nicht" he finished, still gazing at the scenery. Robin looked to him wondering what he had just said. It sounded innocent, "I'm not sure I can trust you" she said honestly not sure as to why she said it aloud. "Gute" he smiled. "Gute, gute, gute".

"Wir sind auf der gleichen Seite" the smile left his pale face just as the bells tolled. Making Robin look up to the tower from whence the sound came. In turn the boy studied her as she closed her eyes, taking in what seemed to be a timed situation. How the surrounding emotions around her diminished, giving Robin a clear state of mind once again. The thoughts and worries of the boy still existent in the back of her mind, but now a clearer thought began to brew. Why was he here? And were her dreams just a vision of what was to come. As she opened her eyes once again a pair of black beads stared back at her. Her heart skipped a solid beat, as she focused into the black. Knowing she would find nothing, but the thought never hurt to try as she stared on in awe. "Was für ein seltsames Mädchen" she heard him say and with that he lead himself off.

Robin took a moment to recover, and watched him walk away. His steps were small but it seemed as though he knew where to be going, when she noticed he took a turn for the bathrooms however, it proved not so right. He walked into the girls rest room, she quickly followed in pursuit hoping no one was inside. When she got there, the boy was examining the room, only seeing stalls. He gaped at the sight, turning around to see her before him. "Even though I can't trust you" she stopped herself, as the boy crossed his arms, appearing unimpressed. "You should let me show you around before anything like this happens again" she sounded innocent.

Damien remained silent, but nodded. As he walked past her Robin recalled how many times in her dream he would do the same thing, but now she wanted this to be different. She ran in front of the boy and held out her hand, "My name is Robin Sena" she said greeting herself finally. The boy looked to her hand, and to her green eyes.

Accepting the shake as a jester to her, he simply replied. "Hallo fremde mädchen". As he awaited her to release his hand, Robin only stood in thought 'If he understands English why won't he speak it?'

Little did she realize the boy was thinking to himself as well, 'If this is my competition, then I'm going to walk all over her in the next year'…

* * *

Author's Note : Okay I need to fill in this time with another lay out of the story line, okay when I said it was during last year, here is what I meant. Robin's schooling now, is almost through in her third year, it's almost at exam time during Damien's transfer so it's onwards to her final school year, so in the jest of it all, its like a year and some odd months, and don't worry in the next coming chapters, they will be longer, and we will get to see some sort of action occur between the two…I swear and don't worry here are the translations of what the German boy said, (IF THEY ARE NOT EXACT MY BAD PEOPLE)

Sind Sie nervös -Are you nervous?  
Du siehst nervös - You seem nervous  
Ich gehe nicht, Sie zu verletzen - I'm not going to hurt you  
Ihre lohnt sich nicht - It's not worth it  
Gute - Good  
Wir sind auf der gleichen Seite - We are on the same page  
Was für ein seltsames Mädchen - What a strange girl  
Hallo fremde mädchen - Hello strange girl


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Good Evening…

"What's he like?" Rebecca asked for what appeared to be the fifth time. Robin sighed, annoyed. Whatever patience she had attained while in the school's walls, it was being broken down by her roommate, or friend. The words kept switching on her. "I bet he's different" she said taking a bite out of her pasta, scanning the room once over as she waited for Robin to respond. It appeared as though she had some sort of twisted infatuation with the boy. Robin wished to say nothing of it, it would be rude. It would be abrupt, it would be, like her. "He's here" she heard her say excitedly.

Robin remained still, not wishing to look back but then a white plate was placed down beside her. And just as the plate was set the boy, Damien, took his spot next to Robin. Staring blankly at the wall before him as he set out his fixtures. Placing a napkin onto his lap, as well with tying one onto his neck. And then quickly adjusted his cutlery, placing his fork and knife away from the plate as he stared down to his food. Spaghetti with a hot bun and a glass of water to his side. When finished with his arranging he turned his head to Robin. His black eyes targeting on hers and bowed his head down as if to say 'Hello'.

"Hi there" Rebecca finally said cheerfully greeting the young boy. Who in response turned away from her and back to his dinner. Robin was caught in another awkward situation, the boy's actions seemed harmless but in usual cases the boy's sat away from the girls. And as more and more people took notice the whispering began. This bothered Robin but she hid it well. "Your name is Damien Wright, uhhh right?' Rebecca asked recovering her sentence before another mistake occurred.

The boy merely nodded in response, taking his dinner tools in his hands. "My names Rebecca Welch, I'm like you…in that sense I mean foreign".  
"ich sehe" he responded taking a bit out of his dinner. Rebecca not helping but to take notice of his sharpened teeth.  
"You really are a vampire aren't you" she commented as the boy looked up at her. His black eyes glaring. Making her move back into her seat "I'm sorry, it's just your from a family that does blood vacancy's and well your as close to being a vampire without being an actual vampire".

Robin could feel it emanating from the boy, he was already frustrated with Rebecca. The rest of the meal was quiet and very awkward. The boy would eat in silence as Rebecca tried to start another conversation with Robin. Who in turn was very silent due to the boy presence. As the boy finished the last bites of his dinner he made contact with Robin's arm. Both of them pulled away immediately, Robin out of surprise and the boy as if he were hurt. Holding onto the arm that made the brief contact with her. As his face read of worriment.

"I'm sorry".  
"Es tut mir leid" the two spoke in stereo looking away from one another.

Rebecca looked on in fascination with the two. "This is so cool" she laughed. Damien looked to Rebecca's face, reading the smile as closely as he could without moving forward. Then he spoke "Sie haben etwas in den Zähnen" and opened his mouth pointing to his teeth.  
Giving her a closer view of the fangs inside, "Wow" she said amazed, her mouth open giving Robin full view of the red pepper caught on one of her white teeth. Making her giggle knowing what he was pointing too. "Rebecca" she said hesitantly.

Rebecca looked to Robin, "Yes?".  
"…Never mind" she smiled, 'I will tell her later'. Rebecca nodded and looked to Damien as he began to leave.  
"Good night Damien" she waved at him.  
The boy mirrored her actions "Good Night Lautes Mädchen" he said then looked to Robin. "Und a Good Night to you as vell… Miss Sena" he said and took his leave. His voice was very soft, and his accent thick. Robin motioned back to wave but the boy was already leaving, so she saw no need in doing so.

"What do you think he called me?" Rebecca asked trying to recall the words.  
'Strange Girl' perhaps Robin thought to herself smiling back at Rebecca "New Friend?" she guessed and laughed along with Rebecca…

* * *

The night was the same like the rest of them, the dark clouds formed over head and the smell of rain in the air. She had to hurry again to the chapel. As she got in the room was lit by a single burning candle below a marble statue. "Hello?" she called out to whoever it was. It was a rare occurrence when she would run into anyone here.

"Hallo" the voice called back to her. It was Damien, he was knelt looking up to a statue of the Father. His hand folded up in prayer, and black eyes staring back at her. Robin stepped back, knowing how rude it was to interrupt someone while praying. "I'm sorry, please continue" she bowed, the boy nodded.

"_Als ich durch das Tal der Schatten des Todes gehen, fürchte ich kein Unglück, denn du bist bei mir, dein Stock und dein Stab, sie trösten mich_" he whispered loudly, the words amazing Robin. Feeling a calming wave fill the room. "_Führe mich zu Gerechtigkeit und segnen jene, die mich zu widersetzen, denn sie wissen, keine Kraft wie Ihr und das Geschenk du mich gesegnet haben, amen_." he opened his black eyes looking up to the statue. Cherishing the moment a bit longer as he rose to his feet.

Then turned back to face Robin, who stared back at the boy. "You were here last night weren't you?" she asked him, recalling the events that occurred yesterday.

"I vas" he muttered.  
"I see" she said looking to the statue. "I hope your prayers come true" she smiled kindly. Damien mirrored the image to the best he could, his face fighting with him as he did so. "Und yours".

Even though she came to pray, it appeared as though he prayers were answered. Giving her a more positive look on the boy, as he left Robin began to wonder one more thing. "What's your craft Damien?".

The boy froze a step away from the door, looking back to see Robin's quizzical stare. "Die Flammen der Hölle…Good Night Miss. Sena". Robin stood puzzled, the foreign words repeating in her head._ Die Flammen der Hölle_… Turning back and advancing to the statue as the boy made his leave.

"_Dear heavenly father who art in heaven, I come again this evening before you in need of another answe_r" the door closed. "...What gift does this Damien Wright possess" she asked the candle flickering out leaving her in the black…

* * *

Translations brought to you by Google (if they are incorrect, my bad)

ich sehe - I see  
Es tut mir leid - I'm Sorry  
Sie haben etwas in den Zähnen - You have something in your teeth  
Lautes Mädchen - Loud Girl  
Hallo - Hello  
Als ich durch das Tal der Schatten des Todes gehen, fürchte ich kein Unglück, denn du bist bei mir, dein Stock und dein Stab, sie trösten mich - As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil: for thou art with me thy rod and thy staff they comfort me  
Führe mich zu Gerechtigkeit und segnen jene, die mich zu widersetzen, denn sie wissen, keine Kraft wie Ihr und das Geschenk du mich gesegnet haben, amen - Lead me in fairness and bless those who oppose me, for they know nothing of your power and the gift you have blessed me, amen  
Die Flammen der Hölle- The flames of hell

Authors note : Short but it's an update, and the next few chapters will have action, I swear, just needed to update this finally. Hope you enjoyed it and please review, I love those things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Blood Vacancy

Once again another awkward situation was invoked by Robin's 'friend'. After demanding a look at school reference books and begin denied Rebecca decided to take matters into her own hands. She called it 'borrowing'. Robin called it anything but 'borrowing' even after pleaing with her the books remained in their room still. Without much choice Robin only sat and watched as her 'friend' continued to scan throughout the books. Tossing them behind herself one after the other still looking for her answer.

"Dammit!" she groaned carelessly tossing aside yet another book. Quickly replacing it with another as Robin only stared. "How many books have you been through?" she asked losing count after a dozen.

"twenty three" she answered her eyes reading down the B's in order, making sure not to miss any.

"How many do you have left to go through?" Robin asked as she began stacking the books in an effort to clean up the growing mess.

"I borrowed about..." the girl paused and began counting aloud on her fingers. "one, two...".  
"Forty one" she smiled but soon frowned finding nothing yet again. Tossing aside and continuing to look for her answer.

Robin could've reported her to the headmaster or anyone else for that matter but she too was curios about the new students ability. Blood Vacancy, Robin only heard of the ability through elders but to what extent it was capable of she was unsure. It had something to do with drinking ones blood but other than that little detail as to what the affects are. Only Damien would know for sure, or anyone he's ever used his trait on but the headstrong Rebecca had to look for herself.

"Why do none of these books have anything?" she moaned throwing down another pile as Robin stood looking down only at the handful of books remaining. "What's the use" Rebecca put her head down at her desk. The loud bang making Robin cringe even herself. A small wincing noise followed but soon subsided. "Does he say anything else to you besides, good morning or good evening?"

"He says my name" Robin answered.  
"Not what I meant"  
"No not really" she said shyly.

"You know what I think!" Rebecca shot up from her desk with a twinkle in her eye. Robin worried what the young girl was planning whenever she got that look in her eye something odd would occur. "I think I'm going to request a challenge".

Robin stood dumbfounded and in awe of her 'friend'. "You can't be serious" she finally said.  
"And why not?" Rebecca pouted her arms folding up as she fell back into her seat.

"We don't know what he can do".  
"That's why I'll challenge him"  
"Exams are going to be soon shouldn't we be studying"  
"Robin you know what happens after exams even then we're bound to figure it out, but I want to know sooner than later".

She was right Robin knew after the exams the field testing would begin and the craft users skills would be tested against one anther to get a feel for the real experience of a hunt. "But we-" Robin shook her head. "You can't go against him" she corrected herself.

"See you're curious too!" Rebecca pointed to her. "You said 'we' which means it's either you or me who will challenge him!".

Robin shook her head again in disbelief "Wait I'm not going to challenge him"  
"Why not you're one of the most skilled craft users here".  
"What about you?"  
"Alchemist duh" the young girl argued.

"Is that going to be enough"  
"Hopefully if not I always have my staff.

"Are you doing this in hopes he bites you?" Robin finally asked staring coldly back at her 'friend'.  
"I'm not hoping he bites me, I'm hoping he bites somebody".

"How can you say such things" Robin looked away in disgust.  
"I'm not trying to be mean or wish harm on anyone" Rebecca sighed. "If we can't find anything in these books we can add something in"

Robin finally had enough as she grabbed a hold of a stray book tossing it to her 'friend'. Who in turn caught it as the book opened in front of her. "Hey watch what your-" the girl paused. Her jaw dropped Robin looked on still in anger. "Robin"

"What?" she snapped back.  
"Thank you" she smiled. Robin turned her head at a loss.  
"What?"

"Look!" she sprang off her chair revealing to Robin the page she opened to the first word read 'Blood Vacancy'. "It's amazing...maybe we should get into arguments more often!" 

"What?" Robin snapped back.

"Right bad idea, but still without you we would never have found this!" the girl pulled her in for a hug. Robin found the small embrace awkward but to see her 'friend' smiling after their first real argument. "I think you should read it" she said handing her the book.

Robin looked down the focusing only on the top word as her 'friend' held it out to her. "Alright" she said giving in taking the book into her hands and looking down at the description.

"Blood Vacancy is a trait passed down only to families who have agreed to an unbreakable allegiance to the original Count Dracula. Many existing families are deceased but the few who are living are given the ability to control any individual after biting and consuming no less than five ounces of blood. The price of the ability is as followed. One, all family members will be cursed to die alone" Robin stopped reading taken back by the bit of information but needed to continue on for her 'friend'. "Two, no living family member is allowed to marry outside the original allegiance pact. Three, all carries of the Blood Vacancy trait will be cursed with the eyes of the soulless. Four, once the head of a family dies a new one must take their place by feeding upon..." Robin paused again.

"Feed upon what?" Rebecca asked awaiting anxiously for her to continue.

"Feed upon the flesh of a new born family member" Robin looked to her 'friend' at a loss for words. So too was Rebecca but there was still more to be read. "Affects of Blood Vacancy's are recorded as being either the most pleasant form of release or an excruciating sensation ripping throughout the body until being released, which will then result in the immediate state of motionlessness until reawakening"

"Wow..." the two stood silent as they looked back at one another. "Do you think he's ever...".  
"Ever what?" Robin asked.  
"You know...bitten anyone?"

Robin closed the book handing it back to her 'friend'. "I'm not sure what to think".  
"Do you think we should go through with the challenge?"  
"...Challenge him still?" Robin looked on in awe.

"Yeah, we know what to expect now"  
"Did you not just hear what he is capable of?"  
"That's only if he bites us"  
"No only if he bites you" Robin said pointing back at her 'friend'.

"So your not going to challenge him?"  
"I don't see why you should either"  
"Robin I know this may be the only time we've spoken anything other than work but if he does ever commit one in the school...wouldn't you want to witness it?"

Curiosity once again was still in her mind, but Robin needed to avoid it at all costs. "I think we should just leave it alone now!" she said heading for the door.

"Your not going to tell anyone are you!"

"No, just take the books back and don't say anything to Damien!" she said opening the door.

"Hallo"...


End file.
